


The Day She Fell, Or: Who Really Wants to Study Anyway?

by L_Greene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Greene/pseuds/L_Greene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Anna fell...right into Jo's lap. College AU!, light femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day She Fell, Or: Who Really Wants to Study Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a total lesbian, so it's actually kind of appalling that I haven't written any femslash before. Like, EVER. Please be gentle as this is my first time writing for both this pairing and femslash in general.

Jo remembered the day Anna dropped into her life. Literally and metaphorically.

It was so stupid, really. Dean just _had_ to have his legs stretched out all the way across the damn hallway. The two of them sat there, idly chatting, while he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's—sorry, _best friend's_ —hair and Castiel himself just let them talk. Hell, he could have been asleep at that point. At least Castiel had the decency to fold his legs up, though, as he snuggled into Dean's side. But, no, Dean had his long legs stretched out to touch the opposite wall, practically _inviting_ someone to trip over them.

And she did. In a blur of red hair, a faded suede jacket, and equally-worn blue jeans, Anna tripped over Dean's legs and toppled right into Jo's lap, hands smacking against the floor on either side of the startled blonde. Her reaction, surprisingly, was not immediate anger at Dean (which would have been Jo's immediate response), but simply astonishment. And that was _before_ she even looked around. "S-sorry," she said as Dean scrambled to his feet, apologizing profusely and accidentally knocking Castiel away as he did so.

Then she looked up at Jo and the blonde felt her heart give two loud, painful thumps in her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, unable to look away from Anna's impossibly blue eyes.

The redhead suddenly smiled and it was all Jo could do to not smile back. "Yes, I'm fine. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no of course not." Jo shook her head for emphasis as Dean sat back down. He was apparently much more intrigued with how this played out.

"Good. Um, I'm Anna. Anna Milton." Anna seemed completely unaware that she was still basically in Jo's lap, but the smile remained on her face, and damned if it wasn't about the prettiest smile Jo had ever seen.

"Jo Harvelle," she answered, unable to _not_ smile back. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet _you_ ," Anna said, finally pulling herself to her feet. As she did so, her bottom lip disappeared between the top and bottom rows of her teeth; she chewed on her lip in a way that was positively gorgeous and it was all Jo could do to not pull Anna right back into her lap and chew on that lip herself. Then Anna was gliding back down the hallway, casting one or two long looks back at Jo as she went.

"Well, _that_ was interesting," Dean said, sounding highly amused.

* * *

Jo didn't see Anna again for another two weeks. By then, the flurry of school starting up had settled down and people had finally got their class schedules hammered out. Jo herself had to drop her composition class to pick up a different English elective, and two and a half weeks into the semester, she sidled into the class for the first time, praying she hadn't missed much. Her name, as it turned out, still hadn't been added to the class roster, so she didn't pay attention as the professor shouted out names until a familiar one jarred her awake.

"Milton?"

"Here!" a familiar voice sang out.

It was the voice that had been bouncing around in Jo's head for the last two weeks. The campus was huge and she knew it was inevitable that she'd hear it again, but it was still a pleasant surprise. And there, two rows down and six seats to the right—there she was. Anna Milton was _right there_! She was so giddy with excitement that she barely heard the professor reach the end of his list and ask, "Did I miss anybody?"

Jo mentally roused herself and raised her hand. "I just enrolled in this class yesterday morning," she explained. She didn't dare look toward Anna to see if the redhead recognized _her_ voice. She didn't trust herself to not stare.

"Name?"

"Harvelle, H-A-R-V-E-L-L-E, Joanna, J-O-A-N-N-A." She held her breath as the professor added her name to the roster. She desperately wanted to look over at Anna— _Is she looking at me?_ —but didn't let herself. Not until he looked back up and asked, "Anyone else?" did Jo finally glance at Anna.

The redhead's blue eyes were fixed on her, that pretty smile across her lips, and Jo felt herself blushing as she returned the smile.

* * *

By the end of the semester, a few casual words in class turned into coffee at the school's lounge which turned into lunch at the Rubio's just off campus which turned into study sessions in Jo's dorm room which _finally_ turned into what they'd secretly been craving the whole time. Shirts were slipped off and jeans wriggled out of and bra clasps opened and kisses trailed reverentially up and down chests, over breasts, until Anna slid down Jo's boy-short-cut underwear and the blonde hooked her fingers in the elastic of Anna's panties and pulled those off as well. Admittedly, Jo hadn't had much (read: any) experience with other girls, but she knew what made her feel good, and judging by Anna's ecstatic expression, she didn't do too badly.

Afterward, the two of them nestled themselves under Jo's covers and held on to each other. Anna lazily pushed her fingers through Jo's long blond hair, making her feel very much like a cat which should have annoyed her because she was a dog person. She found, though, that she didn't mind it so much, since it was Anna. She let her hands stroke tender lines down Anna's sides and closed her eyes, breathing in her scent and wishing this moment could last forever.

"Sure beats studying, huh?" Anna joked.

Jo couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
